


Bakeneko

by jesuiscalmedammit



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, corpo!v, well ex-corpo!v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuiscalmedammit/pseuds/jesuiscalmedammit
Summary: One man's bad luck is another man's good luck.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Reader, Goro Takemura/V, Goro Takemura/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Bakeneko

As you leaned against the railing at the market in Japantown, you wondered why Goro wanted to meet you all of sudden. When you asked him about your little private project, he said he was still waiting for something so it couldn’t be about that. Then what? In the past few days, he had managed to get under your skin, digging himself deeper and deeper with every call and stupid text he sent, and now there was a part of you that didn’t care what this meeting would be about.

You would meet again in person, that was enough. It had been so long since you last felt like that, like some stupid schoolgirl waiting for their crush. Wait, a crush? A _crush_? Were you really thinking about him this way? Wow, you came a long way since he wanted you dead. But he changed a lot, you had to admit that. Sometimes it seemed like he really care–

Out of nowhere, you had a necklace hanging right in front of your face. When you followed the necklace’s lead to the hand that held it, you found out it was Goro’s doing who was now standing by your side with a barely visible smile. With raised eyebrows, you took the pendant to take a closer look at the cat on it. “What’s this?”

“A bakeneko,” he replied as he rested his elbows on the railing and took a quick look around.

“Aren’t they bad luck?”

“Maybe not for you.” Finally, he turned to look back at you and you saw no trace of the small smile anymore. Instead, it was now replaced by a worried look in his eyes you didn’t really understand yet. But then he spoke up and it became clear as day. “Since they can restore the dead back to life...”

Goro’s voice faded as he stopped before finishing the sentence. “I could use that, huh?” When he nodded, you let out a sigh. So it was hard for him to think about your possibly inevitable death? Good to know. “Thank you.” Now you couldn’t help but feel like you owed him one for this. It wasn’t really the necklace that mattered, more like the gesture itself. And then you suddenly figured out what you could give him in return. “I got an idea. More like a surprise for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah. You're so picky when it comes to food that I did a little digging in my memory and remembered a place you might actually like.”

He laughed at this and shook his head, but in the end, he seemed to be ready to play along. “I doubt it, but please, go on.”

With a bright smile on your face, you linked your arm with his and yanked him towards the stairs that led to the street. “I’ll explain when we get there,” you told him happily.

“Why the secrecy?”

“Because it's a surprise.”

Back when you had been working for Arasaka, you heard stories about a restaurant that local employees like to visit when they had to somehow get close to their co-workers from Japan. Authentic Japanese food often seemed to be part of the solution and you hoped it would work out this time as well. This man who was so surprisingly okay with you dragging him through different parts of Japantown was probably the biggest foodie you’ve ever met.

When you came to a halt so you could take a quick look around to see where you were supposed to go, Goro cleared his throat to get your attention. “Will you finally tell me the details?”

“Yes. There’s a great sushi restaurant and the owner moved here from Japan. Back there he also had his own restaurant so he has experience with original Japanese cuisine.”

“Why would he move here?”

“He fell in love with someone in Japan, but it didn't work out so he packed up his life and came here.”

“But why Night City from all places?” he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

“I don't know the details.” When you reached your destination, you asked him to stop at the entrance and quickly went in to take care of something first. Once you talked to the owner, you returned for him. “All right, I warned him about your habit of informing people if you have a problem with their food, and he said you wouldn't complain this time.”

“We’ll see.”

After you got your food, you pushed away your plate and rested your elbow on the table as you watched Goro eat. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the owner do the same. One bite followed another, and you didn’t see any signs of disgust on his face. Could it be that he finally tasted something he really liked? Carefully, you glanced over at the older man and the two of you quickly shared a hopeful smile.

After taking a deep breath, you cautiously asked, “So, what’s the verdict?”

He didn’t respond right away and his facial expression was unusually neutral. With his eyes on you, he swallowed the last bite then reached out for the glass of water in front of him. Was he trying to destroy your nerves with that? But you waited patiently, no matter how hard it was, and hoped for the best.

“It’s nice to finally eat some proper Japanese food,” he finally said.

“Yes, I knew it!” You stated happily as you pulled your plate closer and took a bite. Oh, it was nice. Very nice! “Excellent job,” you told the owner. “It’s delicious.”

The man nodded with a humble smile on his lips. “Thank you,” he said proudly then returned to pay attention to the other customers.

“What?” you asked Goro when you turned back and found him looking at you.

“Thank you, V. I don't know why you went through the trouble of finding this place but I'm grateful you did.”

“I hoped it would cheer you up. Did it work then?” He nodded. “Good.”

You hopped off the bar stool but before you could walk away, Goro put a hand on your arm to stop you. There was something about the way he was looking at you that made you uneasy. Wait, uneasy? Was that the right word to describe it? No, probably not. There were words unspoken. Then there were other words that were safely tucked away in the back of your mind so they would remain hidden, well-kept secrets.

For a short moment, you wondered if you were right. Could it be that he was thinking about the same thing? Could he be feeling the same way about you? Because right now the skin on your arm was burning where he touched it, and your heart was planning to escape your ribcage from the looks of it. You couldn’t recall the last time you wanted someone this badly and it truly scared you.

You couldn’t bear this silence anymore. “Why–”

And that was the moment when he interrupted you, although not with words. No, he chose a more effective method, something that made your knees go weak in less than a second: a kiss. A much-anticipated kiss that made you feel delirious and you wanted to drown in this feeling. By only one glance you had already figured he would be a really good kisser, but reality was a huge slap on the face.

It was better. Much, much better. When he firmly wrapped his fingers around the back of your neck, you instinctively leaned closer and steadied yourself by putting your palms on his chest. You didn’t care about how many people were watching you, he was too good at this game.

But then he stopped and your brain couldn’t believe that was it. “Not that I’m complaining, but why did you kiss me?” you asked hesitantly.

“Isn’t it obvious? I believe this has been a long time coming anyway,” he explained. “Before we go, do you want me to help to put on the necklace I gave you?”

Nodding, you pulled it out from your pocket and placed it in his open palm. Goro took his time and moved quite slowly as he stood behind you and carefully finished this simple task. Then you couldn’t help yourself and reached up for his hand, although he ignored it and ran a finger down from the back of your neck to the small of your back.

Once you managed to pull yourself together, you asked, “Would you like to come over to my place for a drink and some dessert?”

This was probably the first time you asked someone something this lame but it didn’t matter. You needed him, preferably in your bed. But he let out a short laugh and leaned closer to your ear.

“I have to take care of a few things now. Also, I’d rather make you wait a little longer,” he whispered.

Oh, this son of a bitch… He knew how to tease you.


End file.
